Anthology of Hearts
by Charlie'sDragon
Summary: A set of freeverses for Mystii's Freeverse Collection Challenge.  Lily.Teddy/Lucy.Lorcan/Lorcan.Lucy/Luna.Rolf
1. Chapter 1

My second entry for Mystii's Collection- this one is a TeddyLily, with the prompt masquerade.

*M*A*S*Q*U*E*R*A*D*E*

_they dance in endless circles_

_an eternal masquerade_

_for a moment she's the rebel_

_now she's switched_

_to a Slytherin through and through_

_he's got concerned best friend on_

_now slides love struck back in place_

_they always have their masks_

_held tight in iron grip_

_they dance about_

_sometimes so close_

_they graze each others' elbows_

_their partners of the now_

_forgotten for a moment_

_other times they move_

_as far away as possible_

_pretending that when they stare just over_

_their companion's shoulder_

_they aren't searching for a glimpse_

_of red hair, chopped short_

_ a flash of darkest green_

_and every once in a while_

_they try to dance together_

_in the darkness of the night_

_and they let their masks slip_

_an infinitesimal inch_

_allowing them to show_

_brown eyes unmarked by make-up_

_and a smile marked with sadness_

_but then they slip away again_

_back to another one_

_and the masks are placed_

_back on to hide_

_the faintest tinge of jealousy_

_behind happy go lucky Healer_

_or fiery Potions maker_

_for these two are not_

_quite brave enough_

_to dance together_

_in the harsh light of the day_

_when curious stares and pointed glares_

_become too much to ignore_


	2. Chapter 2

My second entry for Mystii's Collection- this one is a LucyLorcan, with the prompt thousand.

Loneliness && Stale Mint Gum

bad news

right darling?

all about that silvery lip gloss

put on just _so_

and skirts pulled up

not quite too short

and you know that

you've got first dates

down to an art form

(not that there's ever a second date

or _any_ **t h i n g**)

and the boys are just about

falling at your feet

with lust and like and a thousand shades

of absolutely not love

so dear,

how much longer are you

going to play this game

with all those boy's hearts

(not yours of course

never yours)

but maybe

you're going to get a taste of

your own medicine

(just wait)

it tastes like

_blue eyes_/black hair/_mint gum_

and it's name is

(a secret)

and for a little while

it's w o n d e r ful

(but don't they all start out that way)

and you and him

make it past

first date- second- third

and it's amazing

Merlin, you've never ever

been so happy

'til one night you tell him

_I love you_

like all those silly stupid boys

told you

and he looks at you

for a moment

blue eyes staring through yours

for a thousand

too long seconds

and then he kisses you

long and slow and lovely

and it's

not long enough

and you fall asleep

with the soundtrack of breathing and

a beating heart

lulling you to sleep

(for the first time in-

in forever)

and you dream that night

of a thousand nights

exactly like this one

you wake up to

cold sheets

no note

nothing except for

a pack of gum

and loneliness

so, little girl

looks like your medicine

tastes like

a thousand salty tear&&stale mint gum


	3. Chapter 3

My thrid entry for Mystii's Collection- this one is a LorcanLucy, with the prompts web and end.

hello, boy

you think you've got it rough

huh?

with your parents who

can see

Nargles and crap

but not you?

and your twin brother

with his obsession

that is exactly like your dad

but you gave them love, didn't you?

and what did they give you back?

(here's a hint: it starts with **no** and ends with **t-h-i-n-g**)

and you, silly boy

decide that breaking hearts

is the way to go

with your

big blue eyes

black hair that falls just so

and that

broken boy quality the girls all love

you don't do dates

or anything

but you go through all those

girls

ohso fast

until there's one that

just about stops you in your tracks

blonde curls

three freckles along her neck

brown eyes that might be

beautiful

she weaves a web of

silver tinted kisses

laughing until she cries

showing you that Muggle card trick she learned

around you

and you almost wish that

her web will never end

but it breaks

(her lovely web)

the words

(_I love you_)

whispered to your neck

it's the end

because you know

when people love you

and you

m a y b e p e r h a p s o h s o v e r y _m u c h_

love them back

they leave

and so you decide

you'll end it first

break her heart

before she can break yours

and that's cold and cruel and

whatever

but you're not that

little boy watching the fireplace

not anymore

it's only after the end

(pulled yourself out of warm sheets

and the murmuring of your name)

when you're staring down

into a glass

of loneliness

you remember that you left

a package of gum

in the desk beside her bed

a pack of mint gum, that is, and

your heart


	4. Chapter 4

My fourth entry for Mystii's Collection- this one is a LunaRolf, with the prompt journey.

(*)

she searches for Nargles

but all she ever does is

catch glimpse from

the corner of her eye

(*)

her father used to help her

looking through the house for them

but then she was nine

and the_ world lost its gravity_

for a moment

and her father

he never searched with her again

(*)

then a kind boy

helped _her_

searching through the castle

but she realized that

he did it only because he was kind

and **didn't really believe**

so she let him free of looking

because believing, she knows

is important

(*)

another boy searched

with his clumsy feet

that stumbled at he walked with her

until she saw that

the boy only followed her

that he walked a bit behind

while she s k i p p e d _a h e a d_

so she told him goodbye

because, though he was _sweet_ and **ohsobrave**

he couldn't quite keep up

(*)

the next boy was b r i l l i a n t

a Muggle veterinarian

with a house filled with

feathers and scales and fur

and he showed her all of the

creatures in his world

but he didn't like magic

preferring science and truths

and laughed at her tales of

Nargles and such

he never quite _trusted_ her

after that

(*)

she was almost ready

_to give up _the search for Nargles

and believe in hard facts

(*)

until the day she knocked herself over

on a man in Flourish and Blott's

his name was Rolf Scamander

and he **found** animals

_no one thought existed anymore_

they talked about Nargles

and Wrackspurts

and a hundred other creatures

while he looked at her

and listened

(like he actually_ cared_)

and wrote it all down

in his little silver blue notebook

and she told herself

that he could help her find them

(*)

and they talked over his coffee

and her tea with infusion of Dirigle plum

about her creatures and his work

about silliness and goblin rights

whether radishes or turnips earrings were best

(radishes, he agreed)

over days and weeks and months

(*)

and then it was a year

(she remembered only because he told her

'happy birthday')

(*)

and she realized that somewhere

somewhere along the way

between looking at _unicorns under moonlight_

tripping over branches to see something

that maybe didn't exist

putting together f r i e n d s h i p s torn by the war

she'd found what she'd been looking for all the while

that she'd found

the**_ Nargles_**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Freeverse five for the collection- it's a LucyLysander with the prompts web and capture.

she goes through

the halls of Hogwarts

tossing _I love yous_

just as much as hexes

and this boy

that boy

all get caught in her

_prettypretty_ web

and they hand her

_I love yous_

right back

(-)

she knows

they don't mean it

but sometimes

the _fake_fake**fake** love

from all those boys

is all she's got

(-)

but there's one boy

who's special

(there_ always is_)

and he's got dreamer

on and it's the best

protection against her **shinylovely webs**

that anyone's found

(-)

she tries

because she hates to fail

trying to ensnare him

with her loveliness

the way she _sparkles_

like (fool's)** gold**

and no one understands

why she can't let this

one boy

_go_

(-)

she tries hitching

her skirts up a tad shorter

runs her hand up his arm

sits just that much

too close

and it's like he doesn't

even _see her that way_

like all his Nargles and crap

make it so he's sees the world

how it really_ is_

and he doesn't see the b e a u t i ful web

of long curls of red and

ohso perfect words that say n o t h i n g at all

he's sees her

as just one of _those_ girls

filled to the brim with

_e m p t i n e s s_

but he talks to her

weaves his own

prettypretty web around

and it's made of

(his) dreams and (his) belief and

(his) everything

(-)

and she doesn't know what in the world

to _do_

(-)

one day

she sees him with

a girl

who has the same red hair/blue eyes/freckles

but is filled with her own

dreams&hopes&everything

(-)

and somehow

that web he wove all around

her (**heart**)

gets tighter and tighter

(-)

so she does what she

does best

weaves her stickylovely_ugly_

web around

another boy

tosses her _I love yous_

that much faster

and ignores

the web that boy wove

(-)

'cause after all

emptiness doesn't _really_ have a heart

so what

if she's not quite e m p t y anymore

if she's brimming now with his

**hopes**&_dreams_&everything


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Freeverse six- prompt is hide.

They've all found their ways

To hide

For just a little while

Before they go out

And fight

Pretend that throwing curses

Watching people die

Doesn't affect them

James wraps himself

In Lily

Provokes her into arguments

To pretend that the world

Hasn't changed

That they're still just kids

That there's nothing worse

Than not taking out the trash

Or calling her ridiculous pet names

In front of her parents

And it works

Just a little bit

And their little bubble

Is hidden away from the dark for

A while

Remus hides himself

In Marlene

Because no matter that her hair

Is not really black

Or that her eyes are more blue than grey

It's the closest thing he's got

And he knows he's weak

Because he's using this girl

To protect himself

From a broken heart

Because he needs her

To hide something that might be

(love)

And it's almost

Like he can hide from the war

When he wraps himself

In her

Sirius hides

In laughter and bad jokes

Because not even his motorbike

Can go fast enough

To get away from memories

And maybe he

Steals moments from Remus

To wrap himself in

Protect and hide himself

When it's Bella and Cissy

(no, _Bellatrix _and_ Narcissa_)

Throwing curses at him

Peter pretends

And it's the strength of his lies

To himself that hide

Him from the true pain

Of the war

But sometimes he sees

It all

When a girl has her arms

Sliced off

And the taste of her blood

Lingers in his mouth

And he finds that firewhiskey

Lets him hide

Lets him drown the taste away

So they hide when they can

Use one another

For a little bit of

Happiness

When the world is about to collapse

And maybe it's wrong

Because Lily's eyes

Shine just a little bit less

Each time that James comes home late

And she cries when she

Has to heal a girl whose arm

Is gone because of a curse

That was invented by her

Once upon a time best friend

Because Marlene will be left

With a broken heart

And emptiness when this is over

Unless a curse claims her first

And death claims her for himself

Because Sirus won't ever grow up

(not truly)

Because that means letting go

Of his pranks

Facing how the world is

Instead of coating himself

In stolen moments

Because Peter

Will one day find that

When he's drunk and hurting

And his friends aren't there

He'll say yes

When he should have said no

And he'll find that

Even the taste of blood

Hurt less

Than the screams of _them_

So they hide

For as long as they can

Because pretty soon

They won't be able to

Hide anymore


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Freeverse seven- prompt is capture.

strong

he whispers

ghost of a ghost's breath

slipping into her ear

_crucio_

he shapes it

lets it soar free

and she lays on the ground

shakes beneath a thousand knives

shivers as a the fire burns her skin

but-

she's still left whole

(*)

he always says

_Ginevra_

her name beautiful

on his lips

part of her hates him

because he rips away

the only friendship she has

replaces it with his pain and

the darknwss becknening

part loves him

because to him she is

_Ginevra_

not little sister

Harry's crush

little Weasel

(*)

the blood stains her hands

red, red like

sunsets

leading on the night

(*)

_don't give in now_

it's a command

a plea

she doesn't know

if he wishes for her to slip

into the land of half formed dreams

where the

**pain**-knives-**fire**

can't hurt her

prove he's in command

or if he wants her to

resist

stay when her skin is

uncut

but her soul instead

(*)

_my Ginevra_

he whispers

benediction

prayer

plea

over again and over

as he takes the

fire-_red_-life

leaves

_cold_-white-_night_


End file.
